


A Guide to the Omegaverse of Cradle Will Rock

by Moiself



Series: Cradle Will Rock [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cradle Will Rock verse, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin :) a little guide to the specifics of the omegaverse setting of Cradle Will Rock.</p><p>These are responses to questions previously asked on tumblr, or that have cropped up in other chats. It will be added to as new queries arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha/ Beta/ Omega biology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cradle Will Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796390) by [Moiself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself). 



At its most simplistic level, this world has 6 sexes to our world’s 2. The obvious external difference (Male/Female) will be evident at birth, or during ultrasound scans if the little one is feeling cooperative. Due to the internal physical and chemical differences it is theoretically possible to determine whether a child is Alpha/Beta/Omega from birth nowadays but it’s considered taboo unless there is some dire medical need.

Instead whether a child is Alpha/Beta/Omega will reveal itself during the later stages of puberty as physical differences become more pronounced and hormones kick into overdrive. This is usually from the ages of 14/15 onwards.

 **Alpha Male** \- the most striking difference between an Alpha Male of this verse and a Male of our own is the knot on the penis. During sex this will swell, ultimately tying the Alpha Male to his partner. In conjunction with the larger quantities of semen produced, this increases the chance of pregnancy.

Alpha Males have a higher level of Alpha (in our world ‘Male’) hormones than Beta Males and are occasionally subject to hormonally driven ‘ruts’.

 **Alpha Female** \- an Alpha Female also possesses a knot, though smaller than that of the Male in combination with a more pronounced clitoris and internally situated testes. At point of orgasm, an Alpha Female may ejaculate via a secondary urethra. In addition, an Alpha Female also has a vagina and womb, and may carry children. Though as they have similar high levels of Alpha hormones to Alpha Males, conception can be difficult.

Alphas may mate with anyone of any sex, Alpha Male/Beta Female, Alpha Male/any Omega, are the most viable couples for producing children. Alpha Female/any Male couples may experience difficulty in conceiving naturally.

 **Betas** , both Male & Female, are perhaps the easiest for us to get our head around. Their makeup is similar to that of cis Males & Females in our world. Beta Males do not have a knot, nor are they subject to the same hormonally driven cycles as Alpha or Omega Males. This is also true for Beta Females who will experience menstruation rather than heats.

Historically, Beta was viewed as a catchall classification for anyone who basically did not present as either Alpha or Omega. This carried a mild stigma, as it was not a positive identification, rather a lack of one that made one a Beta.

In this verse, Betas are the minority group, the rest of the population being split fairly evenly between Alphas & Omegas.

While a Beta may mate with anyone of any sex, only Beta Male/any Female or Beta Female/any Male couples will produce children.

 **Omega Male** \- just as the Alpha Female has both Male  & Female reproductive organs, so does the Omega Male, enabling Omega Males to carry and birth children. This is possible due to a cloaca where the rectal passage branches off internally into a rectum and vagina, each kept separate by sphincter muscles which close off whichever passage is not currently in use. The Omega Male’s cloaca is self lubricating when aroused and they are able to lactate. Levels of Omega hormones are higher than in Betas and as with Omega Females, Omega Males are subject to ‘heats’ approximately every three months.

An Omega Male may produce children with anyone of any sex, either as the egg or sperm donor, though as previously stated, Alpha Females may experience difficulty conceiving naturally with an Omega Male mate.

 **Omega Female** \- differences between an Omega Female and Beta Female are minimal. Both possess only Female reproductive organs, however an Omega Female does not experience menstruation, instead she will experience heats in the same way as an Omega Male. She will also have higher levels of Omega hormones than a Beta Female. An Omega Female can produce children with any Male.

 **NOTE** :

The above is the traditional black & white view of this verse, however as with our own, there are individuals born who identify as a sex other than what the outside world may immediately view them as. There are Alphas who identify as Betas, Males who identify as Females. There is also a growing view that Alpha/Beta/Omega are not three fixed points, but parts of a spectrum. Some individuals may overlap between classifications….Beta Males with a small but still present knot, Omega Females who do not experience heats, Alpha Females who are able to impregnate their mate.


	2. Tumblr questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions from penguinsstealingsanity - How does causal sex work? Do they still knot? Can they still get preg? What if 2 As or 2 Os have sex? Is it ok to dump your partner if you find your one?

Most Omegas will follow some sort of birth control regime these days. No longer being seen as just baby machines opens up the realms of casual relationships and - gasp - working outside the home! The same applies to Beta Females, though to a slightly lesser impact as they were never viewed as existing solely to churn out children in the same way as Omegas were historically. 

Alphas are no longer automatically expected to be the sole provider, but the urge to look after and protect their Omega is primal, instinctive. And Omegas, while as modern as everyone else, have the same primal and instinctive urge to be the caregivers, the ones who nurture and look after their Alphas. A Beta in a relationship with an Alpha or an Omega is no longer automatically presumed to fill the 'other' role to their mate. 

As for mates, there’s nothing ‘mystical’ there. Romantic as the notion of true soulmates happening across each other is, science in their world has discovered the biological & chemical truth behind it. Subtle scent markers indicate a good genetic match which should result in healthy viable offspring, but that would look shit on a greetings card, so the myth of the true soulmate prevails. When someone meets ‘the one’, there’s nothing will stand in their way, quite the opposite in fact. Pursuing your mate is positively encouraged.

Knotting is terribly intimate, possible at any time for a male Alpha, but almost unheard of for a decent Alpha to knot an Omega or Beta who isn’t their mate. If they aren’t able to stop their knot, its common courtesy to pull out before it swells & ties at least just enough so the knot won’t catch. Accidental non-mate knottings do happen, but they’re on a premature ejaculation level of embarrassment.

Pregnancy is possible under all the usual circumstances, same as in our world, heats & knotting simply make it more likely. This means that A/A, O/O or B/B couples can have children as long as one partner possesses a womb and one a penis. A/A or O/O pairs may find it more difficult to conceive however due to their particular hormonal make up.


	3. Tumblr questions - Birth Control & Male Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more from penguinsstealingsanity - Is birth control same as our world? Or diff cause of heats? How do males give birth?

**Birth Control**

When it comes to birth control, this world is very similar to our own. Hormonal contraceptives are generally used by the people who can get pregnant and barrier methods are generally used by those who can get people pregnant. As you can imagine, the concept of knotting makes the withdrawal method pretty redundant.

Hormonal birth control; the pill, contraceptive injections or implants, patches etc; is commonly used by Beta Females, Omega Females and Omega Males. There is no stigma attached to usage, and starting a regime in late teens is fairly standard. In fact, for a Beta Female, Omega Female or Omega Male it's rarer **NOT** to be using some form of birth control unless they are actively seeking to conceive. 

For Omegas, the pill (or other hormonal method) will also have the effect of regulating and suppressing heat symptoms. Rather than falling into a week long breeding frenzy once every three months, Omegas on birth control will usually experience 2 to 3 days of symptoms similar to the PMS of Beta Females. In most cases this will not prevent the Omega in question from going about their daily life. For Omegas who wish to experience the natural hormonal cycle of heats, but who do wish to conceive, a mini pill is available which will suppress ovulation without impacting other aspects of the heat cycle. 

Hormonal birth control for Beta Females works in exactly the same way as in our own world.

Alpha Females, due to their typically low pregnancy risk and typically infrequent menstrual cycles, do not usually make use of hormonal birth control and tend to rely on barrier methods, either for themselves or their mate (if said mate has a penis). 

Barrier methods, primarily used by Males do not differ significantly. The main exception is specially produced stronger condoms for use by Alpha Males with Omega mates who are either in rut or their mate is in heat, but they do not want to conceive. This may be because the Omega mate cannot or does not want to use hormonal birth control. Standard condoms cannot cope with the excess strain from the Alpha's knot or the larger quantities of semen produced during rut/heat knotting.

Contraceptive caps and diaphragms are used by some Females, including Alpha Females, however they do not work with the internal anatomy of an Omega Male.

**Male Birth**

Basically, the baby comes out the same way it was put in :) Elective c-sections are more common amongst Omega Males than either Beta or Omega Females, however it's still a fairly even split between natural birth and surgical assistance.


	4. comment question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question from leadusnot - Can an Alpha Male or Female pull out while knotted? I get why they wouldn't want to but is it possible?

The entire evolutionary purpose of the knot in this world is to seal an alpha and their mate together to increase the chances of conception.

For an Alpha Male, technically it's _possible_ but the damage it would do to his partner would be catastrophic. Hence the emphasis their society places on being able to control your knot and pull out sufficiently to avoid a tie unless with your mate since once you're tied, that's you stuck until nature takes its course. 

Only a truly callous Alpha would pull out once tied. 

Of course this can be a problem for those Alpha Males who have adverse reactions to the world's equivalent of the likes of Viagra and end up with a knot that won't go down for hours. Medical intervention is required in that case for both partners. 

Alpha Females who are gifted with a sufficently enlarged clitoris to be able to penetrate their partner are unlikely to have to face this issue as even when fully inflated, a female knot is considerable smaller than a male one. 


	5. Tumblr questions - Acceptance of pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are male/female pairs preferred in omega universe? (i.e. are same sex relationships looked down upon by some). What if an alpha and omega settled down together and had kids and weren't actually soulmates? Like they just gave up and decided to spend life with a friend?

In this omegaverse, pairings which are _more likely_ to result in children tend to be favoured over those which aren't, regardless of how they are made up.

This may not even necessarily be a conscious thing, more like the mother of an alpha son may be a little happier for her boy to bring home an omega male than an alpha female, or for an omega daughter to bring home a beta male than an omega male.

Finding your mate is a big deal, though it is essentially based on reproductive compatibility, and like everything else, sometimes this can be flawed.

Some people may fire off signals & pick up on the signals of others in situations where a biological child of the pair is impossible, like OF/BF or AM/AM pair, or where one side or the other might have a wee problem, like Jamie & Joey.

Some don’t give off any signals at all and may find their partner in what we would view as the traditional way. Meet, get to know, grow to love. In past times, a pair who formed a relationship this way would have been referred to as ‘companions’ rather than ‘mates’, and viewed as a second class sort of pair. The usage of companion in this way has rather fallen out of favour and mate tends to be the universal term. If it's ever used nowadays, it's most likely to be heard from the likes of Great Aunt Mary, whispering theatrically over a glass of sherry..."they're _companions_ don't you know..."

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything specific you would like to ask about this verse, feel free to reach me on tumblr at [sortofgetit](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/ask) or pop it in the comments here.


End file.
